The Royal Romance Book 1
by Brie Wild
Summary: This is the story of a waitress from New York City who is granted the chance of a lifetime to get married to a prince.
1. Once Upon A Time

**Because of the recent updates to 'The Royal Romance', I'll be updating my adaptation. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

New York City. Once upon a time.

In an alley next to a bar, a woman and a man walk up to a dumpster carrying bags of trash.

The woman has light brown skin, brown eyes, and long black hair with braided bangs. She is wearing a white button-up shirt, black pants, a red apron, and black converse shoes.

The man has white fair skin, dark blue eyes, and short brown hair. He is wearing a white long sleeve shirt, a black vest, black khakis, and black sneakers.

-Woman: Just another glamorous New York Saturday night of hauling trash to a dumpster.

-Man: It could be worse. There could be…

The man sees rats in the dumpster.

-Man: Rats! Ellidy, help!

-Ellidy: Don't tell me you're afraid of this little cute little mouse family. They're trying to get by just like us.

Just then, the manager of the bar bursts into the alley.

-Manager: Hey! Ellidy, Daniel, quit slacking off over there!

-Ellidy: You _told_ us to take out the garbage.

-Manager: And now I'm _telling_ you to take care of the bachelor party that just rolled in. Chop chop!

Ellidy and Daniel walk into the bar where three men are standing at the host podium.

The first man has light brown skin, dark brown eyes, and black slicked-back hair. He is wearing a black business suit with black loafers.

The second man has Caucasian skin, dark brown eyes, and long brown hair. He is wearing a white shirt, a slightly opened jean jacket, dark blue jeans, and brown shoes.

The third man has Caucasian skin, hazel eyes, and brown spiky hair. He is wearing a black long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, and brown shoes.

-Man 1: Waitress, there you are. We need your best table!

-Man 2: Forget the table. Just bring us whiskey and lots of it.

-Manager: Right this way.

As the manager leads the group to a booth, Daniel pulls Ellidy aside.

-Daniel: Ellidy, please take this one. I've got a date tonight, and I'll never make it out of here in time.

-Ellidy: Dude, seriously?

-Daniel: I'll cover your next night shift. Just, please?

-Ellidy: Next two night shifts.

-Daniel: Deal.

-Ellidy: Okay, fine.

-Daniel: Thanks. You're the best!

-Manager: Are you two _still_ talking? I've seated them already. Now get over there before I dock your pay!

Ellidy walks over to the booth where the group sits, talking.

-Ellidy: Hello, gentlemen. My name's Ellidy, and I'll be taking care of you tonight.

-Man 3: Ellidy, steaks for the table.

-Man 1: How about some filet mignon, medium-rare and prepared with a bearnaise sauce?

-Ellidy: Yeah, the closest thing we have to filet mignon is our deluxe burger.

-Man 1: Dare I ask for your wine list?

-Ellidy: We've got an excellent vintage house red…

-Man 1: House red?

-Ellidy: It also comes in white.

-Man 2: We'll be fine with a bottle of whiskey… and four deluxe burgers.

-Ellidy: Four?

The man nods behind Ellidy, and she turns around to see the fourth member of the group.

He has white tanned skin, dark green eyes, and wavy dirty blonde hair. He is wearing a black suit with black loafers.

-Man 4: Sorry I'm late. Thank very much for your patience, Miss…

-Ellidy: Ellidy.

-Man 4: I'm Liam. Charmed to make your acquaintance, Ellidy.

-Ellidy: The pleasure's all mine. It's nice to meet you. I'll go get your order in, and be right back.

Later that evening, a little after the bar has closed, Ellidy's finishing up when someone taps on her shoulder.

-Liam: My friends and I are about ready to head out. I just wanted to thank you… and apologize.

-Ellidy: For what?

-Liam: I know we kept you late, and my friends can be… demanding.

-Ellidy: Meh, it was nothing I couldn't handle.

-Liam: I got the impression that you could take care of yourself. If you don't have any other plans tonight, maybe I can make it up to you by buying you a drink. We're about to go to a club.

-Ellidy: Which one?

-Liam: We were hoping you might have some advice about that. We're not from around here.

-Ellidy: Well, I'd recommend going to the hottest club in town, Kismet.

-Liam: That sounds great. I know the guys want to go crazy tonight. Would you mind leading the way?

-Ellidy: Sure, I can take you there. I'll just finish up here, and I'll meet you outside.

Liam nods and goes out the door while Ellidy goes to the break room to change clothes. Meanwhile outside the bar.

-Man 1: You really invited the waitress to join us?

-Liam: Her name is Ellidy, and I invited her to make up for keeping her so late. She's even going to direct us to a local club.

-Man 2: So she's our tour guide now?

-Ellidy: I heard that.

Ellidy locks the door. She is now wearing a burgundy blouse, an open leather jacket, black jeans, and black leather combat boots.

-Ellidy: Are we still going clubbing or what?

-Liam: She was kind enough to agree to show us around. She's doing us a favor, so be nice.

-Man 2: Fine.

The group follows Ellidy to Kismet. A short time later, they arrive at the entrance to Kismet and join the long line of club-goers waiting to go in.

-Ellidy: Ta-da. The hottest club in town.

-Man 3: Yeah, I can tell by the line. We'll spend the rest of the night waiting!

-Ellidy: Hey, I said I knew _where_ to go. Getting in is up to you guys.

-Liam: Let me talk to the man at the door.

-Ellidy: Hmph, good luck.

-Man 2: Wait for it.

Ellidy sees Liam shaking the bouncer's hand and speaking with him. After a few moments, he opens the velvet rope and gestures for the group to go inside.

-Ellidy: Ok. I'll admit it, I'm impressed.

-Liam: That? That was nothing. I purchased the... what do you call it, bottle service.

-Ellidy: That would do it.

The group is ushered into the club like royalty and taken to their best table.

-Ellidy: Enjoy the hell out of it, boys.

-Man 3: Alright, party time!

-Man 2: No one wants to see your running man, Maxwell.

-Man 3: You don't know that!

-Man 1: You there! Show us to your finest assortment of canapes!

Liam and Ellidy find a booth while the others head to the dance floor.

-Liam: Thank you for bringing us here. Looks like the guys are having fun already.

-Ellidy: I bet you're used to putting everyone else first.

-Liam: And why would you say that?

-Ellidy: I'm pretty good at reading people. Now, forget about your friends. What about you? Do you like it here?

-Liam: What I'm enjoying most is the company.

Just then, a waiter brings out a bottle of champagne and a tray of glasses with a centerpiece of sparklers!

-Ellidy: Looks like the bottle service is here!

Two random girls slide into the booth, squeezing in close and taking flutes of champagne.

-Girl 1: Hey, handsome! Want some company?

As the girls crowd around Liam, Ellidy gets pushed out of your seat.

-Ellidy: Ahem. Sorry, ladies, he's with me.

-Girl 1: Yeah, no offense, but I think he can do _way_ better.

-Liam: That's enough. You will not threat Ellidy

-Girl 2: Who asked you, anyway?

Ellidy grabs the girls and slams them into the booth.

-Ellidy: I suggest you two leave me and my friend alone for the rest of the night. And if I catch you anywhere near us, or even looking at us, you two are going to leave this place with champagne flutes stuck in your skulls. Understand?

The girls nod "yes".

-Ellidy: Good. Now get out my sight before I change my mind.

The girls run away from the booth.

-Liam: Now I'm impressed. That was very assertive of you.

-Ellidy: Yeah, I'm pretty scary when I want to be. I get it from my dad.

-Liam: I see he's taught you well.

Liam and Ellidy chuckle.

-Ellidy: So, is the New York nightlife living up to your expectations?

-Liam: It's nice, but honestly, hanging out with you is the most fun I've had this entire vacation.

-Ellidy: That's sweet. Guess that means you haven't been enjoying yourself very much till I came along?

-Liam: It's been wonderful, but, there's something missing. I really wanted to do one thing in particular while I was here.

-Ellidy: What's that?

-Liam: You'll… probably think this is silly, but I've always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty. It wasn't really in the guys' plans, so we never got around to it. And now it's my last day here. I don't mean to sound ungrateful. It was thoughtful of Maxwell, Drake, and Tariq to throw this party for me and they've done their best, but I'm not the mood to celebrate.

-Ellidy: This is _your_ bachelor party? Dude, Congratulations!

-Liam: If you knew the whole story, you might not congratulate me so quickly.

-Ellidy: Why wouldn't I?

-Liam: I don't actually know who I'm going to marry yet. Only that I need to pick my fiancée by the end of the year.

-Ellidy: I'm… I'm sorry. _Pick_ your fiancée? What's that even mean?

-Liam: I can't...

Ellidy nudges Liam lightly.

-Ellidy: Come on. You can tell me. What's going on? Hmm?

-Liam: Ellidy… the truth is… I'm the crown prince of Cordonia.

-Ellidy: WHAT?!

Liam covers her mouth and moves her to a nearby corner.

-Ellidy: You're a prince?

Liam nods "yes".

-Ellidy: Why didn't you say something?

-Liam: Perhaps I should've been more upfront with you. I'm not normally allowed to go around without the royal guard, and I was only allowed out on the condition that I kept my identity a secret. I thought this could be the one night where wouldn't be treated as someone special.

-Ellidy: And you just wanted to have fun with your friends.

-Liam: I'm sorry for withholding the truth from you, Ellidy. I won't blame you if you told your closest friends about tonight. I won't stop you.

-Ellidy: Dude, if I told _anyone_ that I was at a bachelor party in the hottest club in New York City with a prince, they'd just laugh in my face and I would never hear the end of it.

-Liam: Really?

-Ellidy: Look, I don't really care about your title. You're still the same caring and thoughtful guy that I met earlier. I mean, I've seen a lot of customers come and go, but no one's ever taken time out of their own bachelor party to be concerned whether or not a waitress is having a good night. Plus, as far as I'm concerned, all celebrities eat and sleep like everyone else.

Liam smiles at Ellidy's comment.

-Liam: You have no idea how rare it is to hear someone say that. In fact, you're the first one. It's interesting, Ellidy. The more I talk to you, the more I like you. I've known my whole life that I have to take up the duties of the monarchy. I've always wondered how that has shaped me, what I might've been without the crown. You can be anything, do anything. Ellidy, what is it that drives you.

-Ellidy: What I really want is to see the world. I'm saving up, and one day, I'm going to see everything. The northern lights, the Eiffel Tower, Machu Picchu.

-Liam: That's beautiful, Ellidy.

Looking around, Ellidy sees the guys on the dance floor mingling with other club-goers.

-Maxwell: Come on, Drake. Show those moves.

-Tariq: Another bottle of champagne! Who knew we'd find a decent vintage here?

-Ellidy: Looks like your friends are having fun.

-Liam: Good. I'm happy for them. They deserve to have fun. Tomorrow, it's back Cordonia for the start of the social season.

-Ellidy: But it's not tomorrow yet.

-Liam: What are you suggesting?

-Ellidy: You said you wanted to see the Statue of Liberty, so let's do it! I know a place where we can catch a boat tour. Best in town.

-Liam: Right now? But it's way past midnight. Won't all the tours be closed?

-Ellidy: Oh… right. I forgot how late it's gotten. But you're lucky I can call in a favor.

-Liam: (chuckles) A favor? Just like that, you can get us on a boat tour after midnight to see the statue?

-Ellidy: Well, maybe a few favors, actually, but I have some friends who owe me. It won't be easy, but I know how important this is for you, so… let's go!

-Liam: Right now?

-Ellidy: Yes, now. It's only gonna get later every minute we wait. Besides, it looks like the guys are busy enough. I bet they won't even notice you're gone.

-Liam: You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?

-Ellidy: No, I am not.

-Liam: Then I happily surrender to your demands.

Liam and Ellidy leave the club without the guys noticing. A short while later, they are at the docks overlooking the city skyline.

-Ellidy: And here we wait.

-Liam: For?

-Ellidy: A magical boat I've summoned just for you.

-Liam: Nor a bad view.

-Ellidy: Okay, I'm dying to know why you're so eager to see the Statue of Liberty.

-Liam: Can't you guess?

-Ellidy: Because… she's a symbol of freedom.

-Liam: Freedom is something I've always wanted. I've always known that my role would require me to give up much of what I desire.

-Ellidy: But you're a prince. Can't you do whatever you want, at least most of the time?

-Liam: As a member of the royal family, my actions reflect on my house as well as all of Cordonia. It's something I've never been allowed to forget. No matter how badly I might want to.

Just then, Ellidy and Liam hear the blast of a horn. Looking out across the water, they spot a tour boat pulling up.

-Ellidy: There's our ride.

A short while later, Ellidy and Liam are on their own private boat headed to the Statue of Liberty.

-Liam: Part of me didn't think you'd pull this off.

-Ellidy: You just don't know me very well.

-Liam: I'd like to change that. You're very fascinating, Ellidy. Why are you doing this for me?

-Ellidy: You seemed like you needed it.

-Liam: That's… very sweet of you. To be honest, no one has ever done this for me before.

-Ellidy: Oh come on. You're a prince. I bet people do stuff like this for you all the time.

-Liam: I do get all the perks that come with being royalty, but no one's ever seen me as just... me. No one's ever listened to me the way you do. No one's ever come up with a spur-of-the-moment plan to make my dreams come true.

-Ellidy: Well, I'm glad I could help.

-Liam: You are truly amazing.

Suddenly, the boat slows down and the mists of the harbor part. In the distance, Ellidy and Liam see the Statue of Liberty appear.

-Ellidy: So? What do you think?

-Liam: Magnificent. I've heard that art has meaning because of what it makes the viewer feel. Whether it's ink on a canvas of the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel, it only matters if it moves you.

-Ellidy: And?

-Liam: And right now, looking at this with you, I feel like anything is possible. Thank you for this moment, Ellidy. This feeling... this means more to me than you could ever know. I want you to know that I admire you. Your adventurous spirit, the way you follow your heart.

-Ellidy: You know, you can live that way too.

-Liam: If only. My whole life, I've prepared myself to do what's best for Cordonia.

-Ellidy: Well, we're not in Cordonia now.

Ellidy pulls Liam in for a kiss.

-Liam: (chuckles) You're just full surprises, aren't you?

-Ellidy: I try.

-Liam: I'm glad to have met you, Ellidy. I'll never forget this night.

-Ellidy: Me neither.

After the boat ride, Liam walks Ellidy to her apartment building.

-Ellidy: This is me. Thanks for an unforgettable night, Liam.

-Liam: Thank you for driving those girls away earlier.

-Ellidy: It was nothing. I bet you're used to a guard fending off hordes of admirers,

-Liam: I handle myself when I'm alone.

-Ellidy: So, what happened tonight? I thought you were gonna let them down the champagne and maul you.

-Liam: Do you want an honest answer?

-Ellidy: Always.

-Liam: Tonight, Ellidy, I wanted to see what you'd do?

-Ellidy: Why?

-Liam: I was wondering how long it would take you to say something.

-Ellidy: So you were testing me?

-Liam: Can you blame me for wanting to see what you look like when you're jealous?

-Ellidy: Wha... I was not jealous.

Liam raises an eyebrow.

-Ellidy: Okay, maybe I was jealous. A little.

Suddenly, a car pulls up in front of the building.

-Liam: That's for me. I have an early flight back to Cordonia.

-Ellidy: (deep breathe in) Yeah, okay. It was nice spending the night with you.

-Liam: You too. Goodbye, Ellidy.

-Ellidy: Bye.

When Ellidy enters the building, she presses her against the door and smiles as she thinks about the night she had with an actual prince. The next morning. Ellidy wakes up and gets ready for the day.

-Ellidy: (sigh) Last night was fun... but it's time to face the real world.

Ellidy walks up to the doors of the bar when she hears a familiar voice.

-Ellidy! Glad I caught you.

She turns around and sees Maxwell.

-Maxwell: We're heading back to Cordonia so Liam can find someone to marry and all that jazz.

-Ellidy: Great. That's Great. Tell Liam that I wish him the best in his engagement.

-Maxwell: But before I go, I wanted to officially extend to you an invitation to join us for the festivities in Cordonia.

-Ellidy: Come again?

-Maxwell: You wouldn't usually be allowed to join... but I want to sponsor you.

-Ellidy: Sponsor me? For what?

-Maxwell: I'm from a noble house, but I don't have any sisters, so we don't have anyone in contention to marry the prince. Instead, we can sponsor any girl we choose. And, guess what, you're my pick.

-Ellidy: Why me? I mean, a waitress trying to marry a prince? That sounds like something that only happens in fairy tales.

-Maxwell: I'm not just doing this for you. I saw how Liam looked at you last night. I've never seen him so happy. Honestly, I don't want him to lose that. We're kinda crunched for time, though. I've got a plane leaving within the hour.

-Ellidy: Whoa, you're moving a little fast, don't you think?

-Maxwell: No time to waste. The opening masquerade is tonight! It's the start of the... uh, I guess you could say the competition.

-Ellidy: What do you mean?

-Maxwell: There's a whole horde of gorgeous, rich, noblewomen vying to become Cordonia's next queen. And it's not just about winning Liam's hand. You've also gotta prove to the council that you can rule Cordonia with him. But I think you got what it takes because you're witty and charming.

-Ellidy: Thanks. So, what else am I getting myself into?

-Maxwell: Fun stuff, I promise. You'll get to go yachting in the Mediterranean, skiing in the Alps, and dancing in the royal palace. Or, you know, you can stay here and go back to your waitressing gig with your crappy boss. That's probably just as good.

For a moment, Ellidy thinks about everything that happened last night... and she slowly starts to smile.

-Ellidy: I'll be right back.

Ellidy walks into the bar and goes straight to the manager.

-Manager: About time you showed up, Ellidy. Since you're late, I'm gonna take this out of...

Ellidy slaps him in his face and grabs his shirt.

-Ellidy: I quit.

She then pushes him to the ground and walks out the door with her head held high.

-Ellidy: I'm in.

-Maxwell: Perfect! Go pack your bags. You're in for the adventure of a lifetime!

The end


	2. Welcome To Cordonia

After packing her bags and leaving her New York apartment behind, Maxwell whisks Ellidy away to...

-Ellidy: A boutique?

-Maxwell: Not that I don't love the "Casual American" look you're going for, but you're about to step foot in Cordonia for the first time, and everyone's eyes are going to be on you. The prince, the paparazzi, and Bert- I mean the people of Cordonia.

-Ellidy: What was that last part?

-Maxwell: Never mind that. The point is...

-Ellidy?

Ellidy turns around and sees to women approaching her and Maxwell. One woman is an African American female around Ellidy's age. She has brown eyes and dark brown hair with blonde highlights. She is wearing a pink rose graphic t-shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and black sneakers. The other woman is an Italian woman. She has bright brown eyes, olive skin, and long black hair. She is wearing a white button-up tank top, tan skinny jeans, a silver ring on her right middle finger, and white high heel wedges.

-Ellidy: Oh, that's why this place looks familiar. Mom, Crystal, this is Maxwell.

-Maxwell: Nice to meet you both, but we're kind of pressed for time. I'm looking for something for Ellidy. Something that says 'Your future princess is here'.

-Crystal: Any reason for that?

-Ellidy: It's kind of a long story. Do you have anything, mom?

-Mom: (Italian accent) I do, actually. Follow me.

Maxwell and Ellidy follow Ellidy's mom.

-Maxwell: Does your mother work here

-Ellidy: Even better. She owns the place.

Ellidy's mom pulls out a sophisticated blue dress and a pair of matching high heels. Ellidy takes and puts it on in the fitting room. She walks out to show it off.

-Crystal: Girl, you are rockin' that.

-Mom: It's so beautiful.

-Maxwell: This says 'Princess Ellidy' all over it.

-Crystal: Uh, princess?

-Maxwell: No time. Let's go.

Maxwell pulls Ellidy to the register.

-Ellidy: I'll tell you guys what's going on later. I gotta go. Bye.

A couple of hours later after leaving the boutique, Ellidy, Maxwell, and Drake are on a plane headed to Cordonia. Ellidy is video chatting with her two friends and her parents on her laptop.

Her other friend is a Latino male. He has hazel eyes, light brown skin, and a bald head. He is wearing a gray mid sleeve shirt, black denim jeans, and black hightops. Ellidy's father is a native New Yorker. He has white skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. He is wearing a black shirt, a black leather jacket, a silver horseshoe necklace, a silver ring on a silver chain, black jeans, and brown shoes.

-Crystal: Run it by us again. You're goin' where now?

-Ellidy: I'm going to a European country that I've never heard of to compete against a bunch of rich girls...

-Maxwell: A bunch of _noblewomen._

Ellidy pushes Maxwell away from the screen.

-Ellidy: Whatever. Basically, I've been invited to compete for the prince's hand in marriage.

Ellidy's mother squeals with excitement.

-Mom: I can't believe it! My Bambina's gonna be a princess!

-Ellidy: I spent one night with the guy, mom. Nothing's set in stone yet.

-Male: Well, whatever happens, chica, we're rooting for you.

-Dad: (New York accent) And if any of those royals give any trouble, just call me and I'll be over there to shut 'em up.

-Ellidy: Thanks, dad, but I can take care of myself.

-Dad: I know, kid. Can't blame a guy for trying.

-Crystal: And give us the 411 on what's going down there, girl.

-Ellidy: I'll keep you guys in the loop, I promise.

-Mom: Alright, we gotta go, Bambina. We'll see you later. Good luck.

They say their goodbyes and Ellidy ends the chat.

-Maxwell: Say 'goodbye' to New York and 'hello' to Cordonia.

-Ellidy: I still can't believe this is actually happening!

-Drake: Believe it. We'll be landing soon, ready or not. And if you aren't ready, those ladies at court will eat you alive.

-Maxwell: Drake, don't scare her. You okay, Ellidy?

-Ellidy: Of course I'm okay. And I'm not afraid of anything.

-Drake: Heh, cocky. We'll see once we land.

-Ellidy: I don't get why you're being so grim about this.

-Drake: Look, no offense, but I've seen girls like you come and go. It never ends well. Not for you, not for Liam, not for the royal family.

-Maxwell: Ellidy's not some crown-chaser.

-Ellidy: Drake, I'm different from those other girls. Liam being a prince doesn't matter to me at all.

-Drake: See, that's exactly the kind of naive thinking that's gonna land you in trouble here.

-Maxwell: Don't listen to Drake, Ellidy. You'll be fine. Between me and my brother, you're in good hands.

-Ellidy: Your brother?

-Maxwell: Oh, yeah! My older brother Duke Bertrand. He's the head of House Beaumont, which you are not a part of thanks to yours truly. You'll see Bertrand after we land. He'll be... _excited_ to meet you.

-Pilot: Attention, passengers, we are now reaching our descent. Thank you for flying with us. Welcome to Cordonia.

-Maxwell: Hey, you can see Cordonia from here! You won't want to miss this, Ellidy!

Ellidy looks out the window and a beautiful civilization with a palace on the horizon.

-Ellidy: That's Cordonia?

-Maxwell: Yep. What do you think?

-Ellidy: It looks like something out of a fairy tale. The sparkling ocean, the swaying trees-

-Drake: You're not gonna start singing, are you?

-Ellidy: No. No, I'm not. I'm just saying it's beautiful.

-Maxwell: I know, right? Are you ready?

-Ellidy: Ready as I'll ever be.

After you land, a town car takes Ellidy, Maxwell, and Drake up the winding hillside and up to the palace gates.

-Maxwell: Brace yourself.

-Ellidy: What do you mean by that?

The car pulls up alongside the curb of the palace. Drake opens the door, hops out of the car, and quickly walks away as Maxwell helps Ellidy out. As she sets her feet on the sidewalk, She is immediately greeted by the din of a thick crowd of people and paparazzi. Ahead of her, beautiful women stroll down the red carpet to the palace gates, pausing to sign autographs or pose for photos.

-Reporter 1: A fantastic showing of the newest fashion showcased by none other than the Cordonian nobility!

Reporter 2: Lady Kiara! Over here!

Lady Kiara has brown skin, brown eyes, and long black hair. She is wearing a black lace dress with matching shoes.

-Kiara: Bien Sur!

Maxwell takes Ellidy's arm and tugs her forward. She starts walking, falling in line behind other arrivals.

-Ellidy: (whispers) What's happening?

-Maxwell: (whispers) All the women who are vying for the prince's hand arrive today! Just like you! Just smile and keep walking.

-Ellidy: (whispers) Right.

Several of the paparazzi turn in Ellidy's direction.

-Reporter 2: Who's that with Maxwell Beaumont?

-Reporter 1: Someone with _impeccable_ fashion sense. Maybe a model?

-Reporter 2: Or a surprise contender for the prince? Over here!

Several cameras flash in Ellidy's direction as She walks by. She smiles and waves, whispering to Maxwell.

-Ellidy: (whispers) I'm starting to feel like I was destined for the spotlight!

-Maxwell: (whispers) Fame looks good on you. Soon, it's always gonna be like this. Everyone talking about you, admiring your look, taking your photo. In fact, we'll make sure of it at the masquerade tomorrow night.

As more paparazzi snap photos, Maxwell leads Ellidy to the palace gates where she joins up with Drake.

-Ellidy: You got down the red carpet awfully fast.

-Drake: It's not really my scene.

-Ellidy: No kidding.

-Maxwell: All right, Ellidy, let's get inside. The palace awaits!

-Ellidy: I can't believe I'm gonna step foot inside a castle!

-Drake: Come on, Cinderella.

The group steps onto the grounds of...

-Maxwell: The royal palace. Welcome to your home for the next few months, Ellidy.

-Ellidy: I'm _living_ here?!

-Maxwell: Most of the nobility live here while the social season is underway. Especially all the ladies vying for Liam's hand.

-Drake: Yeah, living under one roof just makes it easier to attend the rose ceremony later.

-Maxwell: (laugh) Drake's just kidding... at least about the roses. Anyway, I'll show you to your room.

-Drake: And this is my cue to take off. See you around... if you're lucky.

Ellidy and Maxwell enter the foyer of the palace and climb the grand staircase.

-Ellidy: So Max, can I call you Max? What's the deal with Drake? Why's he so jaded?

-Maxwell: Oh, don't mind him. Drake's never really… fit in.

-Ellidy: Not used to courtly life.

-Maxwell: Definitely not. He's a commoner. He's… always been an outsider here. Even if he is Liam's best friend.

-Ellidy: That's kinda harsh, don't you think?

-Maxwell: Yeah, but you know how the court is.

At the top of the stairs, Maxwell turns down a hallway, through a door, then through another corridor.

-Maxwell: Just a little further.

They stop short in front of an ornate door.

-Maxwell: And here's your room.

They enter a lavish guest room with full-length paintings, gilded ceilings, and a bed of fluffy pillows.

-Ellidy: Wow.

-Maxwell: As a royal quest, you're spared no luxury.

-Ellidy: So nothing's stopping me from clearing out the mini-bar?

-Maxwell: There's no mini-bar, but the staff here will get you anything you'd like.

-Ellidy: Sweet!

-Maxwell: Glad you like it. If you want, I can show you arou-

Just then, there's a heavy knocking at the door!

-Maxwell Beaumont! I can hear you in there! I need to speak with you this instant!

-Ellidy: Sounds like someone's looking for you.

-Maxwell: Right, uh, Ellidy, let me do all the talking.

The door bursts open, and an imposing man with a stern expression comes in. He has black hair, tanned skin, and gray eyes. He is wearing a brown blazer over a white button-down shirt, a black tie, a brown sweater vest, brown khakis, and brown loafers.

-Man: Maxwell? I have heard the most _alarming_ report-

-Maxwell: Bertrand! It's so great that you're here! I wasn't expecting you until much, much, _much_ later! But now that you're here... Bertrand, this is Ellidy, the girl I was telling you _all_ about.

-Bertrand: I see. So I've heard _is_ true. This is the girl you've chosen to represent our house?

-Maxwell: Yep! Nailed it, right? Ellidy, this is my big brother, Bertrand.

-Ellidy: It's very nice to meet you, your grace.

-Bertrand: Hmm. At least it looks like you can be trained.

-Ellidy: Excuse me, I'm not your pet...

-Maxwell: He doesn't mean it like that...

-Bertrand: Hmph. Maxwell, a word with you in private?

Bertrand grabs Maxwell's arm and hauls him out of Ellidy's room. He slams the door behind him, but she can faintly hear their voices through it. She presses her ear to the door.

-Bertrand: _That's_ the girl you picked to represent our family?

-Maxwell: Yeah. That's Ellidy. Liam really hit it off with her when they met at the restaurant for his bachelor party. She was our waitress.

-Bertrand: A _waitress_. You brought a _waitress_. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! We could've had our pick of any unsponsored duchess or countess in half of Europe.

-Maxwell: Well, sure, but as I said, she and Liam have a lot of, you know, _chemistry_. I think he really likes her. I know you probably don't care, but she could make him happy. Like I've-never-seen-him-so-happy kind of happy. Shouldn't Liam have a shot at love like that, even if he _is_ a prince?

-Bertrand: Spare me your sentimentality. You'd better hope that this waitress doesn't ruin everything.

Ellidy narrows her eyes at Bertrand's comment. The door's thrown open, nearly smacking her in the face.

-Bertrand: You were listening to everything, weren't you?

-Ellidy: Yeah, I heard everything.

-Bertrand: Perfect, a waitress with _no manners_.

-Ellidy: Look, _you're_ the ones who invited me here. So if you think I'm so useless, then you can find someone else to do this.

-Bertrand: I never said you were useless.

-Ellidy: You didn't have to.

-Maxwell: No! You can't leave! We already said you were our pick, so if you go, we have no one.

-Bertrand: Maxwell is unfortunately correct. We're _stuck_ with you. Perhaps Maxwell didn't fully explain this to you, but if House Beaumont puts forth the prince's choice, we'll win fame and recognition.

-Maxwell: Something we could really use right now actually, 'cause we're kind of broke.

-Bertrand: Maxwell. You overstep.

-Maxwell: Sorry.

-Ellidy: That explains why I had to buy my own dress back in New York.

-Bertrand: Precisely.

-Maxwell: Sorry about that. We can only afford the very minimum.

-Ellidy: Do you guys get paid if I marry the prince?

-Bertrand: Not... directly, but we can leverage the prestige to great effect. It would be best to get that leverage before others find out our situation.

-Maxwell: In the circles we run in, if word got out of our financial ruin, it would be a scandal.

-Bertrand: But our name is still worth something in Cordonia! At the very least, we can introduce you to the right people, get you invited to the right events...

-Ellidy: And teach me what I need to know in between, right?

-Bertrand: Correct.

-Maxwell: I only regret that we can't offer you more.

-Bertrand: Oh, but we can! We can offer you a first-rate education in the ways of the court. You may dress the part, but you'll also need to play it. New is the perfect time to start memorizing the lineages of each Great House! No, perhaps it's more urgent to educate you on silverware in order from least to most obscure?

-Maxwell: Hey, Bertrand. Let's not scare Ellidy off. She just got here! We should show her the more _fun_ side of living here!

-Bertrand: Such as?

-Maxwell: I was going to take her to the most awesome parts of the palace: the crown jewels, the _most forbidden_ rooms, my favorite bathroom.

-Ellidy: Uh, favorite bathroom?

-Bertrand: I suppose it wouldn't do for Ellidy to get lost, or worse, cause an international incident by walking into the wrong bathroom. But the lessons...

-Maxwell: Maybe while we're touring, you can talk to her about dead kings or whatever.

-Bertrand: I hope by that you mean 'the distinguished history of Cordonia'.

-Maxwell: Exactly! What do you say, Ellidy?

-Ellidy: Well I need to know all I can to ace this thing. So let's do it.

-Maxwell: Yes! I don't even know where to start!

-Ellidy: It doesn't matter if we're gonna see everything, does it?

-Maxwell: I knew I liked you! Come on!

Maxwell and Ellidy exit the room.

-Bertrand: Oh, heaven help me.

The tour starts in the dining room.

-Maxwell: First stop, the dining room!

-Bertrand: Yes, the Ruby Dining Room was built in the 1700s and is a display of Cordonia's incredible wealth. Everything you see here is made from the finest materials and by artisans at the top of their trade. This room is most renowned for hosting the terms of the peace treaty between-

-Maxwell: My stomach and food?

-Bertrand: Cordonia and the as-of-yet burgeoning country of Auvernal.

-Maxwell: That too! But speaking of food... Ellidy, now that you're here as our guest, the royal kitchens can make you anything your heart desires!

-Ellidy: Anything, huh? What about sushi fresh from the ocean!

-Bertrand: But of course... The capital _is_ the most distinguished part of our kingdom.

-Maxwell: Great choice!

A few minutes later, a platter of sushi is placed in front of Ellidy. She tastes some...

-Ellidy: It tastes so fresh it's as if it's straight from the sea. I can get this every day?

-Bertrand: Well...

-Maxwell: Yes! Absolutely!

-Ellidy: Yes!

after the dining room, Maxwell and Bertrand show Ellidy the sights, starting with the lofty rooms that proudly display Cordonian history.

-Maxwell: And here in the historic east wing, we have the National Cordonian Gallery.

-Bertrand: In days past, this was the throne room, the center of power where he reigning monarchs would hold court.

-Ellidy: Impressive.

-Bertrand: But, once the new throne room was built, this became a gallery devoted to important relics like the Cordonian crown jewels.

-Maxwell: Which are over there.

Maxwell leads Ellidy to a display case where an orb and scepter sit glistening on pillows. The orb and scepter are decorated to look like apples.

-Ellidy: I'm noticing an apple theme here.

-Maxwell: Apples are Cordonia's national fruit.

-Bertrand: These are symbols of the crown. Every king and queen has held these during their coronation. And if all goes according to plan and you marry Prince Liam, you might one day hold them yourself.

-Ellidy: I can't wait.

-Maxwell: I like that confidence!

They tour many other laces in the palace, from the most fun...

-Maxwell: And here's the palace pool deck! Floating the days away has never been so attainable.

...To the most special place of all...

-Ellidy: Is this...? _The_ bathroom?

-Maxwell: Yes, isn't it incredible?!

-Ellidy: This looks perfect for bubble baths!

-Maxwell: I _know_ , right? This is _the_ biggest tub in the entire palace, and it's perfect both in shape and height to achieve the optimal ratio of water to bubble levels!

-Ellidy: That does sound luxurious.

-Maxwell: I'll share my bubble formula with you later.

-Bertrand: Please tell me when you say that this is the 'biggest tub' in the entire palace that you have not actually tried _every tub_ in the palace. No wait, don't answer that. I'd like to maintain some level of plausible deniability.

...until at last, Maxwell and Bertrand lead Ellidy to the last room on the tour...

-Maxwell: the _Royal Throne Room_!

-Ellidy: The Royal Throne Room looks like it was made for me.

-Bertrand: Nonsense, these thrones predate you by hundreds of years. This is where the king and queen sit to meet with foreign dignitaries and their people. In the old days, it used to be that peasants and nobility alike had to pay their respects by kneeling and touching the hem of the king or queen. But ever since a successful assassination on a queen several hundred years ago, that was outlawed. In fact, you must never physically touch the king or queen without their permission.

-Ellidy: Good to know.

-Bertrand: Now if you follow me this way.

Bertrand walks away from the thrones to a portrait gallery on the far end, but Ellidy hangs back to look at the thrones again.

-Maxwell: I always wondered if the thrones were comfortable.

-Ellidy: Maybe we should try them on for size.

-Maxwell: You really want to do that?

-Ellidy: Don't you?

-Maxwell: I'd like to keep my head, thanks. But I've got your back if you want to give it a spin.

Ellidy shugs, steps up, and takes a seat on the pillowed throne, kinking back.

-Maxwell: I didn't actually think you'd do it! But seriously, is it comfortable?

-Ellidy: I could get used to it.

She stands up and hops down from the dais.

-Ellidy: Shall we catch up with Bertrand before he figures out we're not listening?

-Maxwell: After you.

They stand behind Bertrand.

-Bertrand: ...and this portrait of King Constantine was bequeathed by the count of Fydoria as a gift.

-Maxwell: Mm-hm, very nice.

-Ellidy: Magnificent.

-Bertrand: You two are... suspiciously agreeable.

-Maxwell: What? Nothing suspicious here! But, you know, I am going to scout ahead, pick our next destination.

As Maxwell skips off, the grandeur of everything you've just seen hits you.

-Ellidy: Liam wasn't kidding when he said he was a prince, was he?

-Bertrand: I'd much prefer it if you didn't use his first name so much in public. There's... protocol to follow, you realize.

-Ellidy: Yeah, I'm starting to see that.

-Bertrand: Hm. Ellidy, I'm curious. What exactly are you doing here?

-Ellidy: You said you'd take me on a tour?

-Bertrand: I meant what are you doing here in Cordonia?

-Ellidy: Well, Bertrand, haven't you ever been in love?

-Bertrand: Uh... well... I...

-Elliby: Alright, who is she?

-Bertrand: _No one_. I don't have time for such diversions. And it's _you_ we're talking about. Why are you here trying to win the hand of Prince Liam?

-Elliby: Because... Liam is special. I knew it from the moment we met, and I didn't even know he was a prince back then. And now, I have this incredible chance thanks to you and Maxwell. Shouldn't I follow through to see what happens next?

Bertrand studies her face thoughtfully.

-Ellidy: What? Too sentimental?

-Bertrand: No... I think I see it now.

-Ellidy: See what?

-Bertrand: You have a certain... something. Maybe it's the charm, I'm not sure, but... Perhaps we do have some slim sliver of a chance after all.

-Ellidy: I _think_ that's nice of you to say?

-Bertrand: Don't celebrate yet. We still have our work cut out for us. It could all end tomorrow.

-Ellidy: Couldn't end it on a high note, could you?

Bertrand shugs as Maxwell returns.

-Maxwell: Hey, what's up? You two coming? I hear it's almost time for dinner.

-Bertrand: Yes, it'll be an excellent time to see what you know about spoons.

-Ellidy: Sounds like a party. Lead the way.

After the tour and dinner, the group returns to Ellidy's room.

-Ellidy: You know, I think we're gonna have a lot of fun together.

-Maxwell: Yeah we are! I can tell you're exactly what House Beaumont was missing!

-Bertrand: It's certainly been... an experience. I hope today has proven useful.

-Ellidy: Don't worry, I learned a few things today.

-Bertrand: We'll see how much you've learned tomorrow in any case.

-Maxwell: Good night, Ellidy! We'll find you tomorrow to plan for the Masquerade. If you need anything, we'll be in the suite next door! Otherwise, sleep well!

-Ellidy: I'm sure I will. Good night.

But later that night, Ellidy finds herself wide awake and restless.

-Ellidy: (thinking) How can I sleep when my whole life is changing? I need to take a walk.

She walks down the hall and eventually bumps into Drake.

-Drake: Whoa! What are you doing out here?

-Ellidy: What are _you_ doing out here?

-Drake: To be honest... I'm trying to get away from everyone for a little while.

-Ellidy So am I getting in the way of that?

-Drake: Nah. You know what? Come with me.

Drake leads Ellidy to the courtyard where he points to a tree.

-Drake: Here we are.

-Ellidy: You want me to admire this tree?

-Drake: Yep. Take a good look.

-Ellidy: Is it, like, a Cordonian varietal or something?

-Drake: I'm just kidding. We're actually gonna climb it. The special thing about this particular tree is that it's very close to the palace. So close that from the top, we can make it to the roof.

-Ellidy: The roof?

-Drake: Trust me. It's worth it.

After a few minutes of climbing, Ellidy, and Drake make it to the rooftop of the palace. Ellidy stares at the beautiful view of Cordonia.

-Ellidy: Wow. This is beautiful.

-Drake: Glad you like it. Anyway, I'm gonna hang out here for a while. You're welcome to stick around if you want to.

Across the palace, Ellidy sees a balcony.

-Ellidy: What's that over there?

-Drake: That's... Liam's room. Actually, you can get there from here, if you want to surprise him.

-Ellidy: It would be nice.

Ellidy shimmies her way across the roof and over to the balcony of Liam's room.

-Ellidy: (thinking) Okay, nothing to it. Just gotta get down to his window now.

She elegantly swings through Liam's open window, landing gracefully surprising Liam.

-Ellidy: Tens across the board!

-Liam: Ellidy?

-Ellidy: Surprise.

-Liam: I don't understand... what are you doing here? I thought I'd never see you again.

-Ellidy: So did I, but this is a nice surprise, I hope?

-Liam: The best. But how did you get here?

-Ellidy: Maxwell and his brother are sponsoring me. He brought me here to join the other suitors.

-Liam: House Beaumont is sponsoring you?

-Ellidy: Yeah. Maxwell seems to really like me. Not too sure about Bertrand though.

-Liam: I knew House Beaumont would likely sponsor someone... but I've never heard of a noble house sponsoring a commoner. How did you manage it? What convinced them?

-Ellidy: It was Maxwell's Idea.

-Liam: I'll have to remember to thank him for that later.

-Ellidy: What does a thank you from a prince look like?

-Liam: Oh, just something small.

-Ellidy: A jewel-encrusted goblet? A prize stallion?

-Liam: Something like that seems a fitting reward. But wait.. all of that explains why you're in Cordonia, but not exactly how you landed in my room. You might have noticed that the other noble ladies aren't exactly here for a receiving line.

-Ellidy: I suppose not many women show up in your quarters unannounced?

-Liam: Definitely not, and _certainly_ not by coming through my window. How is it that you're _here_ with me right now in this room, Lady Ellidy?

-Ellidy: I want you, Liam. So bad it hurts. I couldn't sleep knowing that we're under the same roof. Knowing how much I wanted to be here, right next to you.

Ellidy leans in and presses her lips to his in a slow lingering kiss.

-Liam: You tempt me, Lady Ellidy.

-Ellidy: You know, I didn't come here just to talk.

-Liam: Good.

-Elidy: Good?

-Liam: Because I'm afraid I've run out of things to say.

Liam lowers his head, lips brushing against hers, softly at first, the deeper. Then all at once, Liam Drags himself away from Ellidy, his bright eyes regarding her thoughtfully.

-Ellidy: What is it?

-Liam: It's just... Most people here... I know what they're going to say, what they're going to do. What they want. And how they intend to get it. But you, Ellidy... Whenever you're around, unexpected things seem to happen. You have a way of surprising me.

-Ellidy: You're about to learn that I'm full of surprises, Prince Liam.

-Liam: Believe me, I cannot wait to learn more about you. But I'm afraid it'll have to wait for another time.

-Ellidy: How come?

-Liam: It's dangerous for you to be here. Courtly gossip... rumors... If you're truly here representing House Beaumont, you'll soon find the eyes of all the courtly ladies and the nobles here watching you. Waiting for you to make a mistake, waiting for a reason to cause a scandal. And I would hate to make your time here any more difficult. So as much as it pains me...

-Ellidy: I have to leave and pretend this conversation never happened. I get it.

-Liam: Correct.

-Ellidy: But I'll see you again, right?

-Liam: I promise.

-Ellidy: Good night, Liam.

Ellidy exits Liam's room through the window and climbs up to the roof where Drake is still sitting, contemplating.

-Drake: So... did you wish Liam a good night?

-Ellidy: Something like that. Mind some company?

-Drake: 'Course not. Wouldn't have brought you here if I did. This is my favorite spot in the palace. Just me and the stars. Drake leans back on his elbows and Ellidy copies him, enjoying the view.

-Ellidy: Quite a view.

-Drake: No one else knows about it... so no one else comes up here.

-Ellidy: It's so isolated up here, but now two of us know about it.

-Drake: Yeah, I guess that's true.

-Ellidy: Are you worried I'll ruin your spot? What if I'm up here all the time now?

-Drake: You know, I think I'd find some way to tolerate it.

-Ellidy: So... why'd you bring me here?

-Drake: I guess it just seemed like something you might like. I mean, whenever all these courtly royal walls start closing in... being up here helps me feel normal again.

-Ellidy: Sometimes I can't believe I'm really here.

-Drake: I'll say. It takes a certain kind of person to pack up and go to a foreign kingdom to try to win over a guy she just met.

-Ellidy: Is this your way of saying you think I'm only here for Liam?

-Drake: Well, aren't you?

-Ellidy: Maybe I'm here for the adventure.

-Drake: Well, in any case... if you want to last around here, you better be ready for tomorrow.

-Ellidy: Oh?

-Drake: The masquerade ball. You know, all the bowing and curtsying? There are rules for everything around here.

-Ellidy: So I've been told... But can you show me?

Drake laugh.

-Ellidy: Dude, I'm serious.

-Drake: Sure, I'll bite.

Drake and Ellidy stand up and face each other.

-Drake: Okay, pretend I'm Prince Liam and we're about to dance. You can't just walk up a shake my hand or something.

Drake bows, and Ellidy curtseys.

-Ellidy: And then? If we're going to dance...

-Drake: I'd take you in my arms...

Drake holds out his arms. Ellidy takes one hand in hers, and his other hand settles at the small of her back.

-Drake: And then we dance. What you do with Liam at this point is up to you. Now, we better go. I don't want to get you in any trouble.

-Ellidy: I can handle that.

-Drake: Maybe you can. But you're still new here. I don't want to get you into any mess on my account. Things here... it's not like how it is in normal life, where you can just be yourself and do whatever you want. Here, there's always someone waiting for some gossip to spread about you. Something to use against you. I know what this place looks like... something straight out of a fairy tale. But don't let it fool you. Most people don't get a happily ever after around here. Let's go.

Ellidy and Drake climb from the roof back to the tree. And down the tree. As they get close to the ground, the branches get more sparse. Drake drops down out of the tree and holds out his hand to her. He pulls her down and for a brief moment, holds Ellidy in his arms.

-Ellidy: Thanks for this, Drake. I needed this.

-Drake: Yeah, don't mention it. Good night.

-Ellidy: 'Night.

The next day, Bertrand and Maxwell are in Ellidy's room as Bertrand pursues the outfits she brought over.

-Bertrand: Hmm, too casual... too American. Not this one... too stretchy.

-Ellidy: What exactly are we looking for?

-Maxwell: The perfect look for your big debut tonight.

-Ellidy: My what now?

-Maxwell: Oh sorry. I keep forgetting you're not used to all this. The first event of the social season is tonight... The Masquerade.

-Bertrand: It's a ball where all the suitors will be presented formally to the prince, as well as to the king.

-Maxwell: Not everyone dresses in costume, but you can be sure that the ladies competing for Liam's attention will be pulling out all the stops.

Bertrand looks disdainfully at the rest of the items in Ellidy's suitcase.

-Bertrand: I suppose it would be too much to ask if you even packed a costume appropriate for a black-tie affair?

-Ellidy: I packed _a_ dress.

Bertrand lets out a long-suffering sigh a pinches the bridge of his nose. Maxwell waves his hands.

-Maxwell: Well, we weren't sure, so we made an appointment for you at the palace boutique. Maybe you'll find something you'll like better there!

-Ellidy: If you say so.

-Bertrand: Remember, tonight is _very important_. It's your chance to make a first impression on all the influential people at court and to stand apart from the other ladies.

-Maxwell: You could end up getting to dance with Liam!

-Ellidy: Don't worry. I've got this.

The end


	3. Reunited

It's the night of the masquerade at the palace. Ellidy steps into the palace boutique and finds a woman in her undergarments holding a sparkly light pink dress. She has lightly tanned skin, brown eyes, and long brunette hair.

-Woman: Oh!

-Ellidy: Oh sorry! I didn't know anyone else was in here.

-Woman: No problem. To be honest, I didn't even have an appointment. I'm Hana. I suppose you're here to prepare for the masquerade tonight. Since you're here and not already dressed, I must assume that you're just like me... searching desperately for something to wear.

-Ellidy: More or less.

-Hana: The seamstress seems to be running late, but I can show you around. The boutique has the most exquisite gowns. Let me just slip mine on.

Hana pulls on the pink dress she was holding. She struggles to get the zipper up.

-Ellidy: Need some help?

-Hana: That would be nice.

Ellidy helps to slide the zipper up, and picks up a matching mask and settles it on her face before turning to Ellidy, grinning.

-Hana: Thank you. You know, not many girls here are like you...

-Ellidy: Helpful?

-Hana: Nice. Now, what about you? One must have a mask for the masquerade! Have you seen the angel costume? I think you'd look amazing in white. Or there's a red one if you're feeling... devilish.

-Ellidy: I'll take a look.

Ellidy pulls on a white dress with white wedges then puts on a silver half-face mask with a halo attached. Then she pulls her hair into a high ponytail with a bang covering her left eye.

-Ellidy: How do I look?

-Hana: Heavenly!

-Ellidy: Thanks. Well, I'd better get going. Don't wanna be late.

Ellidy's about to step out when...

-Hana: Oh wait, wait! I'm terribly sorry. I forgot to ask for your name.

-Ellidy: It's Ellidy. See you the ball.

Ellidy exits the boutique. That evening, Maxwell meets her at the bottom of the main staircase.

-Maxwell: Nice outfit. You look great.

-Ellidy: Thanks.

Maxwell guides Ellidy to the doors of the grand ballroom.

-Maxwell: Now, one other thing I should mention. As soon as you enter, you'll tell the herald your name and title so that you can be announced.

-Ellidy: But I don't have a title.

-Maxwell: But since my family's sponsoring you, then you could technically be considered a 'lady.' Or we could go with your hometown. I guess I should've asked this before. What's your last name?

-Ellidy: Tosca. Ellidy Tosca. It's Italian.

-Maxwell: Well, it's not as classic a name as Cathrine Elizabeth Middleton, but it'll do.

The doors to the grand ballroom are thrown open, and Ellidy makes her entrance. The herald announces Maxwell and then turns to her.

-Ellidy: (whisper) Please announce me as Lady Ellidy Tosca of New York.

The herald announces her, and she walks into the ballroom.

-Maxwell: I've gotta talk to Bertrand for a sec. You'll be okay on your own, right? Just mingle.

-Ellidy: Mingle... right... I can do that.

Looking out across the ballroom, Ellidy sees Drake standing alone, and on the other side, Hana and a group of finely dressed ladies. Ellidy makes her way to Hana.

-Ellidy: Hey, Hana.

-Hana: Hello again. I'm glad to see you've made it!

-Ellidy: Thanks.

-Hana: So. this is a masquerade! What do you think of it?

-Ellidy: Uh, it's big, it's fancy, it's very polished. So far, it's wonderful!

-Hana: I can tell you're going to enjoy yourself here! To be honest, it's refreshing to be around someone so excited.

-Ellidy: Fancy galas are just second nature to you?

-Hana: When you've gone to as many as I have, they can lose their charm... unless, of course, you find the companions!

Hana then sees someone across the room.

-Hana: Please excuse me, there's someone I need to greet. But maybe we can talk later?

-Ellidy: Sure.

As Ellidy looks across the room for someone else to speak with, an unfamiliar lady catches her by the arm. She has long scarlet red hair, green eyes, and fair skin. She is wearing a black strapless dress, a matching mask, and black high heels.

-Woman: Forgive me for being so forward, but I've never seen you here before. I always notice when the heralds announce a new name. I make it a _point_ to know all of the ladies at court. I'm Olivia Vanderwall Nevrakis, Duchess of Lythikos. Lady Ellidy Tosca... I can't say that I'm familiar with your house. It must be nouveau. well, seeing as you're the new girl at court, let me give you some advice. When you're presented to the king, you should kiss his shoe when you curtsy to him.

-Ellidy: Seriously?

-Olivia: It's Cordonian custom to show deep respect and reverence for the monarchy. You're so lucky that I was here to warn you! Otherwise, you'd look completely ridiculous.

-Ellidy: Thanks... If you'll excuse me, there was someone I was hoping to speak with.

-Olivia: Of course!

She sees Drake standing alone across the room. He nods and gives her a stiff bow as she approaches.

-Drake: Good evening, my lady.

-Ellidy: So you _do_ have manners.

-Drake: ...Tosca? Is that you?

-Ellidy: Yeah. You didn't recognize me?

-Drake: I was caught off guard. I wasn't expecting you to...

-Ellidy: Look like I actually belong here?

-Drake: Looking the part doesn't mean you'll be welcome here, you know.

-Ellidy: You know, for someone who acts so jaded, you sure like pretending you know more about this place than anyone else.

-Drake: Who says I'm pretending? I actually grew up here. I know a lot the rest of them don't.

-Ellidy: Such as?

-Drake: Maybe how Liam really feels about you? Or how you could share the first dance with him instead of waiting in the receiving line?

-Ellidy: The first dance? That'd be amazing! Do you really know how to make that happen?

-Drake: I do. But I don't usually play favorites with the ladies around here. Why should I help you?

-Ellidy: 'Cause you've been kind of a jerk to me so far. You owe me one.

-Drake: A jerk? I haven't... I mean... Hell, I have, haven't I? I'm not...

-Ellidy: Easy to get close to?

-Drake: That's being kind.

-Ellidy: I'm a kind person.

-Drake: I guess you are.

-Ellidy: Don't sound so surprised. Wait, let me guess. You already made up your mind about me that first night we met.

-Drake: Yeah, maybe a little.

-Ellidy: so what's your read on me?

-Drake: You're... fun. You're adventurous. I guess I might have to start calling you fearless, too, though I'm not sure you should be, around here.

Ellidy chuck as he clears his throat.

-Drake: Y'know, I haven't seen Liam light up the way he did when he was with you in New York since... maybe ever.

-Ellidy: You really think so?

-Drake: I know a spark when I see one, Tosca.

-Ellidy: Thanks. Now, I believe there was talk about making sure I had the first dance tonight. How do you plan to pull off that hat trick?

-Drake: Th same way I know how Liam feels about you. By seeing things around here that others don't. Come on. We're getting out of here.

-Ellidy: But the dance is about to start!

-Drake: I told you that you have to trust me, didn't I?

Ellidy follows Drake toward the hall. Drake leads her down a long corridor before opening a wide metal door to the palace kitchen.

-Ellidy: I never know what to expect from you, Drake.

-Drake: If you want predictable, you can hang out the nobles.

The chef notices them from across the room.

-Chef: Hey! Lady! What are you doing back here?

-Ellidy: Uh...

-Drake: She's with me, chef. We're just passing through.

-Chef: Oh, Drake. Carry on, then. Just keep your hands off my fig and olive tapenade, eh?

-Drake: Not gonna be a problem.

Just then, a female servant carrying a large silver platter rushes out from the prep station without looking. Ellidy spots a slick spot of water just in front of her.

-Ellidy: Hey, watch out!

The servant slips, but Ellidy catches her and the platter just in time.

-Servant: Thank you!

-Ellidy: It looks like you got something on your uniform. Let me help you.

Ellidy moves to the sink and moistens a rag. She then sprinkles it with a dash of salt. Using a circular motion, she quickly removes the stain from the woman's uniform.

-Servant: Wow, good as new! Thanks!

-Ellidy: No problem. I've been in that kind of incident myself.

The servant grabs the tray and moves through the kitchen.

-Drake: Looks like the sink splashed some water on your dress.

-Ellidy: It'll dry in a minute. No one will know it was there.

-Drake: Huh.

-Ellidy: "Huh" what?

-Drake: I just... didn't expect that.

-Ellidy: Come on. It was just a stain. No big deal.

-Drake: If that servant had nearly bumped into almost any other person in that ballroom, she'd be getting yelled at or fired. Most likely both.

-Ellidy: For a simple mistake?

-Drake: Hate to tell you this, but most of the people out there care more about their fancy clothes and social standings than the actual people serving them.

-Ellidy: A mindset _you_ obviously don't share.

-Drake: What's that supposed to mean?

-Ellidy: Other than the obvious, you're not exactly dressed for a masquerade.

-Drake: I don't usually go in for these sorts of things.

-Ellidy: Yet here you are. And I know you don't have to be.

-Drake: It's not about me. It's about Liam.

-Ellidy: So you're here looking out for him? That's so sweet!

-Drake: No need to get all squishy about it. Come on. Let's get you that dance I promised.

Drake leads Ellidy to a small servant's exit at the back of the kitchen and looks through a small window out into the ballroom.

-Ellidy: We're right behind Liam! And is that... the king?!

-Drake: Step right through here, and you'll skip that whole line of women hoping to dance with him. He always would have chosen you for this if given the chance. Now he'll have one.

-Ellidy: Before I go, answer me something... who are you gonna dance with?

-Drake: A plate of those bacon-wrapped things. Maybe a glass of whiskey on my way out, if I can find one.

-Ellidy: I mean it.

-Drake: So do I. Dancing isn't my thing.

-Ellidy: Thanks for tonight, Drake.

Drake nods and Ellidy glimpses a half-smile on his face before the door closes between the two of them. She walks where Liam is standing.

-Liam: Hello. You'll have to forgive me, but I don't think met...

-Ellidy: Oh? And how does a prince greet a beautiful woman of mystery?

-Liam: With a kiss on the hand, I hope?

Liam takes Ellidy's hand in his and brings it to his lips.

-Liam: I believe I know every other lady here, so your very presence is baffling me. I can't stop my mind from racing. Is she a high ranking aristocrat from a distant country? Or a wealthy woman of the world?

-Ellidy: Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not.

-Liam: So who are you? What brings you here?

-Ellidy: You brought me here. I think all the women here tonight are here for you.

-Liam: In a manner of speaking. But no one's surprised me yet like this.

-Ellidy: You'll be even more surprised when you figure out the truth.

-Liam: And what is that?

-Ellidy: No guesses yet?

Liam stares at her for a moment, and then his eyes go wide.

-Liam: Ellidy?

-Ellidy: Surprise! (Laugh)

-Liam: Of course. So we meet again.

The music grows louder. Around the room, couples pair up and take to the dance floor.

-Liam: It seems you're just in time tonight. The first dance is beginning. Would you do me the honor?

Liam holds out on open hand to Ellidy.

-Ellidy: I would indeed, your majesty.

With that, Liam sweeps Ellidy into his arms and onto the dance floor, where the ladies of the court look on with surprise and jealousy. Behind them, She sees Maxwell pump his fist.

-Liam: I'm glad to see you made it to the ball.

-Ellidy: Wouldn't miss it.

Liam smiles at her.

-Ellidy: What?

-Liam: After last night, I was tempted to believe that seeing you was just a dream. But here you are.

As the music shifts, Liam gracefully spins Ellidy out from his embrace. Just as she reaches the end of Liam's spin, she embraces his hand and rolls tightly back toward his body. He gracefully draws her against him once more.

-Ellidy: Liam, I know we have something special. I want to see what it can be.

-Liam: I feel the same way. But... we aren't in New York anymore, though. The rules here are different.

-Ellidy: I can tell.

-Liam: This entire series of events is set up not just to give me time with my potential matches, but also to give my parents, the council, and the people of Cordonia time to get to know the future queen. From now on, everyone will be watching you.

-Ellidy: Sounds like fun.

-Liam: I knew you'd be up for the challenge. I'm sure you'll charm them just as you've charmed me. Unfortunately, the receiving line isn't the best place to talk. We only have a few more minutes before the next lady arrives.

-Ellidy: In that case, I want to know how are you holding up?

Liam is surprised by that question.

-Liam: At a time like this, you're asking about me? That means a lot to me really. This whole thing... it's a lot of pressure, but I knew what I was getting into. The princes of Cordonia can only have so much say over who they marry, and I understand why. It doesn't make it easier, but it's what I was raised for.

Just then, the music changes.

-Liam: Sorry, our time is up.

-Ellidy: Yeah, I get it. We really _aren't_ in New York anymore, are we?

-Liam: We are not. I'll see you again later tonight if you'll save another dance for me.

Maxwell joins Ellidy as she walks away from the prince.

-Maxwell: Liam looked _really_ happy to see you.

-Ellidy: Yeah, but is that gonna be enough? I also have to impress the royal court and the people of Cordonia.

-Maxwell: Don't worry. You'll have plenty of time for that. And my brother, Bertrand, and I will be there to help you every step of the way. Remember, we want you to win this thing. We're going to do everything in our power to make that happen.

-Ellidy: It sounds like you have a plan.

-Maxwell: I always do. And right now, that to present you to King Constantine.

-Ellidy: Oh!

-Maxwell: Bagging the prince's first dance was a fantastic start, but now you'll want to make a good first impression on him, so he'll consider you a worthy match for his son.

-Ellidy: Okay, I've got it.

After Ellidy takes a deep breath, Maxwell steers Ellidy to the king, who is seated on a raised dais.

Constantine has blue eyes, fair white skin, and graying hair. He is wearing a blue royal tuxedo with a broach with the Cordonian crest.

-Maxwell: Your royal highness, may I present Lady Ellidy Tosca?

-Constantine: Of course...

The king looks expectantly at Ellidy as she curtsies before him.

-Ellidy: It's an honor to make your acquaintance, your majesty.

-Constantine: It's a pleasure to meet the suitor Lord Maxwell's house has chosen. I hope you enjoy your time in Cordonia.

-Ellidy: Thank you very much, sir.

Maxwell escorts Ellidy away, and she falls in line behind some ladies waiting to see the prince.

-Ellidy: _Lord_ Maxwell, huh?

-Maxwell: That's my title. You could refer to me as 'His Lordship' from now on if you want.

-Ellidy: I'll stick with Max. So... what now?

-Maxwell: Now, it'd be a good start getting to know the other courtly ladies. They're your competition, but you might be able to make some of them your allies. House Beaumont will do everything we can to help, but the more people you can get on your side the better.

-Ellidy: I'm on it.

Waving at Maxwell, Ellidy walks outside and joins Olivia, Hana, and the other noble ladies as they get drinks from an ornate table display.

-Olivia: Ellidy, you were awfully familiar with the prince. You didn't say that knew him.

-Ellidy: Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Who can say, really?

-Oliva: I can't imagine when a girl like you would've met the prince.

-Ellidy: Let's just say it was once upon a time.

-Olivia: Sounds like you're hiding something. I don't like secrets. And I certainly don't like you.

Ellidy simply rolls her eyes.

-Ellidy: Whatever.

-Olivia: Listen, you should know that whatever happened between you and Liam, you don't really have a chance with him.

-Ellidy: But you do?

-Olivia: You might've been able to capture his attention when it was just the two of you, but you can't keep up with the ladies here. We're from the finest families in Europe, and we've been training and preparing our whole lives to marry a prince. You can't just waltz in here at the last minute and steal him from us. Kiara here is the daughter of a diplomat and fluent in ten languages.

Kiara has brown skin, brown eyes, and long black hair. She is wearing a black knee-length dress and black high heels.

-Kiara: Le Prince va tomber amoureux de moi. (translation: The prince will fall in love with me.)

-Olivia: Penelope can track her lineage back through 600 years of royalty.

Penelope has fair white skin, blue eyes, and black hair pinned in a low bun. She is wearing a dark blue dress and black high heels.

-Penelope: It's an honor to represent my people here.

-Olivia: Even Hana's been training to learn the courtly graces of conversation and seduction.

-Hana: Um, thanks?

-Penelope: But if anyone's got the inside track with Prince Liam, it's you, Olivia. You've known him his entire life.

-Olivia: It's true. We grew up at the palace together as childhood friends. Before his older brother abdicated, it was just assumed Liam and I would be married one day. I've got no intention of losing him to one of you harpies.

-Ellidy: Seriously? Liam's friends with you?

-Olivia: That just shows how much you don't know about him, or me.

-Kiara: Olivia can be quite charming when she wants to be.

-Penelope: You're just not very likely to see it.

-Olivia: Don't worry, ladies. I'm sure little Ellidy will learn her place here, eventually. Or else I'll make her life a living hell.

-Ellidy: And what, exactly, do you think my place here is?

-Olivia: Somewhere below Kiara and Penelope, but you know what? Probably above Hana. Though I'm surprised Hana's here at all after what I heard about her last attempt at engagement.

-Hana: Olivia!

-Olivia: Well, we all know that your family will throw you at any available bachelor as long as it means you can climb another rung on the social ladder. But, honestly, it's a bit much to expect that Prince Liam is going to accept "damaged goods".

Hana's face turns bright red.

-Hana: I... I need to...

Hana pushes past everyone, but Ellidy catches her right before she goes inside.

-Ellidy: Hana, wait. I'll go with you.

-Hana: That's very sweet of you, Ellidy, but... I'll be fine.

Hana walks through the doors of the palace. Olivia walks up behind Ellidy.

-Olivia: What a shame. Girls like that shouldn't bother being here if they can't handle the truth.

Ellidy turns to Olivia.

-Ellidy: The truth? Okay, Olivia. Let's see if you can handle the truth. You're acting less like a future queen and more like a child. If this how you behave on a regular basis, then I wouldn't trust you with childproof scissors, let alone a whole kingdom.

The other ladies gasp at Ellidy's comment.

-Ellidy: And, you know what else? I have no idea how someone as thoughtful and caring as Liam could ever be friends with someone as selfish, obnoxious, inconsiderate, and insensitive as _you_!

Ellidy turns and walks away.

-Olivia: Wha... I... You can't...

-Ellidy: I can, and I just did, princess. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Hana.

Ellidy walks through the doors of the palace. She sees Hana in the palace courtyard, tears running down her face.

-Ellidy: Hana?

-Hana: Ellidy, what are you doing here?

-Ellidy: I came to make sure you're okay. And to give you a hug. You look like you really need one.

Hana leans in and Ellidy wraps her arms around her.

-Hana: I really did need that. Thank you.

-Ellidy: No problem.

-Hana: I know I shouldn't let Olivia bother me. You probably think I'm making a fool of myself.

-Ellidy: No, I think you're being perfectly sensible.

-Hana: Really?

-Ellidy: Yeah. You have every right to be upset.

-Hana: The real problem is... Olivia's right. Last year, my parents arranged a very advantageous match for me. But only a few weeks before the wedding, the groom pulled out of the arrangement. It was handled quietly, but it was still regarded as rather scandalous. Since then, my parents have been desperate for me to find another match. They've all but thrown me into this competition. I thought Cordonia was far away enough that I could escape my past, but it looks like the rumors have followed me here.

-Ellidy: Hana, a broken engagement is nothing to be ashamed of.

-Hana: It's not?

-Ellidy: No. In the real world, stuff like that happens all the time. Sometimes things don't work out. It doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you. And at the heart of it, I think we both know why Olivia singled you out.

-Hana: Why?

-Ellidy: Because she senses weakness. And the only thing we can do about that is to toughen you up.

-Hana: Toughen me up?

-Ellidy: Yeah! The next time Olivia picks on you, say something snappy right back at her!

-Hana: I don't think I could do that.

-Ellidy: Not even if you're standing up for yourself?

-Hana: It's just not my way of doing things.

-Ellidy: Well, at the very least, maybe you can try not to let her see that she's getting to you.

-Hana: Like having a poker face? I can try that. Well, Ellidy, I see that I've found myself in your debt already.

-Ellidy: It's no big deal.

-Hana: On the contrary, your words have spoken volumes about your character. I won't forget this.

Hana wipes her face and tries out a smile.

-Hana: I must look like a mess.

-Ellidy: You'd never look like a mess to me.

-Hana: Thanks for the vote of confidence, but can you give me a minute?

Hana looks at her reflection in the fountain's pool and dabs her face to wipe away her tears.

-Hana: Much better.

-Ellidy: Ready to go back?

-Hana: Yes.

As Ellidy and Hana step back in the ballroom, they hear the opening strains of a waltz begin to play, and Maxwell runs up to Ellidy.

-Maxwell: Ellidy, there you are! The last dance is starting up, and I think you and Liam deserve this one.

-Ellidy: Is it okay if we dance together twice at the same ball?

-Maxwell: More than just okay! If we pull this off and you nab both the first _and_ the last dance? It would be epic! It's all the court would talk about!

-Ellidy: I know what I have to do.

Ellidy looks across the ballroom only to discover Liam looking back at her. He smiles when he meets her eyes.

The end


	4. Save the Last Dance

It's the night of the masquerade at the palace. Ellidy is walking over to the prince to claim the last dance of the evening, but before she gets there, the music stops!

-Ellidy: Huh?

-Hana: Oh! Before the last dance, there's a photo op for the press! Just their last chance to take pictures and our last chance to make a good impression on Cordonia! I can show you where to go.

Ellidy follows Hana and the other ladies out to where the press and photographers are set up and waiting. As the ladies start to strut in front of the cameras, Maxwell pulls Ellidy aside before she gets on stage.

-Maxwell: Wait! Don't go out there!

-Ellidy: What's wrong?

-Maxwell: It's a trap! Just watch.

Kiara, Penelope, and Hana take their pictures for the press... and then as Ellidy watches, Olivia makes her grand entrance.

-Olivia: Cower, Mortals!

music starts to play, and the lights flicker. Olivia flicks her wrist and a plume of smoke rises from her feet! When the smoke clears, a spotlight turns on her!

-Olivia: Ta-DA!

The photographers and reporters 'ooh' and 'ahh' over Olivia's new outfit!

-Reporter: Gorgeous! A truly noteworthy costume change!

-Olivia: Surprise!

Olivia struts out in front of the press and does a twirl.

-Reporter: Olivia Nevrakis, you've truly captured everyone's attention here! Were you nervous pulling off this stunt?

-Olivia: I'm a Nevrakis! We're not afraid of anything!

Maxwell pulls you over to a deserted corner.

-Ellidy: Can she do that?

-Maxwell: Unfortunately, yes. But never give up! You're part of House Beaumont now. We never know when to quit!

-Ellidy: Great.

-Maxwell: And in any case, quitting isn't your only option! I was able to find this outfit change for you, and I think we can pull off something even better than what Olivia just did! Plus, I can't wait to see Liam's face when he sees you wearing this. Are you in?

Ellidy nods and sneaks away to change into a scarlet dress.

-Ellidy: How do I look?

-Maxwell: Hotter than fire! Let's beat Olivia at her own game!

-Ellidy: You know, Max, women don't always have to at each other's throats.

-Maxwell: That's a very fair and reasonable way of looking at it.

-Ellidy: Just because we're both here competing for the prince's hand doesn't mean we're enemies. In fact, I wish more women supported each other. Tearing each other down doesn't accomplish anything.

-Maxwell: Well said.

-Ellidy: I try to make it a point to be gracious in victory.

-Maxwell: Well, let's make sure we get that victory first.

Maxwell blasts the music. Smoke starts pouring onto the stage.

-Reporter: What's happening?

Ellidy struts onto the stage as pyrotechnic flames shoot up behind her.

-Maxwell: Yes! It's working! And you're not on fire!

-Ellidy: Was that a possibility?

She sees flashbulbs going off as the photographer scramble to get a picture of her entrance.

-Ellidy: I'm on fire tonight!

-Hana: You really are! Go Ellidy!

-Reporter: Well well, newcomer Lady Ellidy certainly seems like she's making a splash tonight!

-Penelope: She's so glamorous!

She twirls once more and then exits back over to where Maxwell is waiting for her with a high-five.

-Maxwell: You did it!

-Ellidy: We did it!

-Hana: Ellidy... that was amazing!

-Kiara: Oui... that was... unexpected. Who are you again?

-Ellidy: Ellidy Tosca.

-Kiara: Well... congratulations on tonight. You certainly won this round.

-Ellidy: Thank you!

-Maxwell: Okay, champ! You did great. But this is no time to revel in it. You gotta get back in there and find the prince! It's time for the last dance! And, uh, I've got a feeling you're going to make quite the impression in that dress.

A few moments later, Ellidy and the other ladies have made their way back inside. She approaches Prince Liam, who's been cornered by Lady Penelope.

-Penelope: ...And that's how my family acquired its fifth golden poodle statue.

-Liam: I can relate. Don't get me started on the queen's antique goblet collection.

-Ellidy: (clears throat) Pardon me, Lady Penelope. May I cut in?

-Penelope: If you must.

Penelope curtsies at Liam and reluctantly walks away as he turns to Ellidy.

-Liam: You handled that very well.

-Ellidy: I try.

-Liam: You do more than that. Honestly, you seem as comfortable here as did back in New York.

-Ellidy: Shall we dance?

-Liam: We shall.

The orchestra plays a dreamy waltz as Prince Liam takes Ellidy's hand.

-Ellidy: Lady Ellidy, you changed your dress.

-Ellidy: I wanted to make an impression.

-Liam: You certainly have. I, for one, can't keep my eyes off you.

-Ellidy: Won't that make it hard to dance?

-Liam: I'll manage.

-Ellidy: This is probably a bad time to tell you. I've never waltzed a day in my life.

-Liam: Just follow my lead.

With Liam's strong arms around Ellidy, she easily matches his movements.

-Ellidy: If I didn't say this earlier, you're an amazing dancer.

-Liam: My parents would be thrilled to hear that all those years of dance lessons paid off. As for me, I'm just happy this waltz allows me to steal another moment alone with you, Ellidy.

-Ellidy: One dance wasn't enough?

-Liam: With you? Never.

-Ellidy: Though I wouldn't say we're 'alone'. There are only about a hundred people watching us right now.

-Liam: Unfortunately. it's about as much privacy as we might expect. Though I do have a trick up my sleeve.

Liam guides Ellidy across the ballroom floor and waltzes the two of them out a set of french doors to an unoccupied balcony.

-Liam: We can get a little more privacy out here at least.

-Ellidy: Nice moves.

-Liam: I try. Now, I want to know how you are. I trust you're being well taken care of here?

-Ellidy: Oh yeah. Maxwell's been very sweet so far. He flew me out here and set me up with a room and everything. Though, I haven't met his brother yet.

-Liam: Ah, the Duke. He's... different from Maxwell. More serious. But their house has an excellent reputation, mostly due to him.

-Ellidy: I see.

-Liam: What about Cordonia? What do you think of my home so far?

-Ellidy: Are you kidding? It's beautiful. This might sound cliche, but it feels like I'm in a fairy tale right now.

-Liam: Cordonia has been known to be quite magical in its way.

-Ellidy: Yeah. I kinda feel like Cinderella. Except you already know who I am under all this glamour.

-Liam: (chuckle) You are pretty hard to forget. And It's good that you're not homesick. If you are to become queen... well, you'd be spending most of your time here in Cordonia.

-Ellidy: Oh, right. I guess that's a pretty important quality in a queen-to-be.

-Liam: Especially given Cordonia's recent history.

-Ellidy: What do you mean?

-Liam: These last few decades have been somewhat rocky for us. The first queen abandoned my father and older half-brother. I'm not clear on the details, but...

-Ellidy: Do you know why she left at least?

-Liam: She couldn't handle the pressures of courtly life. She came from a lesser noble family, so she hadn't been long at court before the marriage. And my mother passed away when I was still a child.

-Ellidy: You lost your mom? I'm so sorry.

-Liam: It was a long time ago.

-Ellidy: And so the current queen?

-Liam: She may not be my mother, but she is a wonderful woman who's done her best to lead Cordonia alongside my father. Instability in the monarchy is always dangerous for a small kingdom like ours. Weakened currency, a rise in crime, a drop in tourism... all because of the lives of the rulers.

-Ellidy: So that's why you care so much about finding the right queen.

-Liam: Exactly. I can't just follow my heart... as much as I might want to. There are too many other people I need to think about. Sorry. I didn't mean to burden you with this.

-Ellidy: Liam, you can tell me anything. I'm here for you. You've got a lot resting on your shoulders.

-Liam: True, but I can at least take a moment to sprinkle in tales of my misspent youth.

-Ellidy: I wouldn't mind hearing those either.

-Liam: One summer when I was only 8, my father decided to throw me into the rigors of governing. He made me sit through hours of meetings for 3 weeks straight. Finally, I couldn't take another minute. I decided to liberate myself.

-Ellidy: Wait, you played hooky?

-Liam: Yes. Drake and I stole a monster supply of chocolate from the kitchens, and we hid out in the gardens. We spent the evening making up games to play in the hedge maze. Our best one was Maze-tag. You can see the entrance to the maze over there, by the hedges.

-Ellidy: "Maze-tag"? Let me guess. It's where you played tag... in the maze?

-Liam: Not our most cleverly named game, but it was really fun. Whoever was "it" had to run after the other person in the maze. You lost if you were "It" by the time the other person got to the center. We played that for hours until we nearly collapsed from exhaustion. But we were too stubborn to go back. We used the last of our strength to climb up the tree in the center of the hedge maze and vowed to live out there. We fell asleep in that tree, and I only woke up when I fell off the branch and landed flat on my back, swearing up a storm. I hope this doesn't destroy your image of me as a proper prince.

-Ellidy: What surprises me most is that you know any swear words at all. You're always so proper.

-Liam: Maybe in front of you.

-Ellidy: Well, I want to meet the Liam who plays hooky and sleep in trees.

-Liam: I miss those carefree summers. But I'm afraid those days are behind me.

On the next swell of the waltz, Liam guides Ellidy through the doors to the ballroom. Liam pulls her close and sways back and forth until the music starts winding down.

-Liam: The song is coming to an end and the masquerade with it. We'll have to say goodnight soon.

-Ellidy: Is this how it's gonna be for the next few months? Stealing a couple of minutes here and there?

-Liam: As I said, things are different here. I Should spend some with the other girls to be fair to them. But believe me when I say I wish this night didn't have to end.

-Ellidy: Who says it has to?

-Liam: Uh-oh. The last time you had that gleam in your eye, we ended up on a boat to the Statue of Liberty.

-Ellidy: Do you regret it?

-Liam: Never. What are you proposing?

-Ellidy: Would you like to meet me at the garden maze?

-Liam: Yes... but my bodyguards would never allow me to go out there alone.

-Ellidy: You wouldn't be alone, you'll be with me.

-Liam: They'd probably like that even less. We shouldn't...

-Ellidy: Then why are you smiling?

-Liam: Because we both know how much I want to.

-Ellidy: In that case, I'll be out there in 20 minutes. I hope I won't be alone.

-Liam: Ellidy...

-Ellidy: yes?

The waltz comes to an end and everyone in the ballroom applauds. Before Ellidy walks away, the prince spins her close, his head bent toward hers.

-Liam: I'll see you in 20.

Before they part ways, Liam kisses Ellidy's hand while she curtsies. Ellidy joins Hana at one of the tables.

-Hana: You were so lucky to some much time with the prince.

-Ellidy: I'm sure you'll get your chance soon.

-Hana: I don't know. I'm not as confident as you. He may never pick me when the social season ends.

Ellidy thinks for a second.

-Ellidy: How about this? When we don't have any events to go to, I can help you build up your confidence.

-Hana: Really? You would do that for me?

-Ellidy: Of course I would, girl. You need to learn how to stand up for yourself.

-Hana: Thank you, Ellidy. I think you and I be great friends.

20 minutes later, Liam Joins Ellidy outside.

-Ellidy: Cutting it a little close there...

-Liam: I was trapped in a conversation about table seating for tomorrow's picnic, but I managed to tear myself away for you. Shall we?

-Ellidy: We shall.

Liam takes Ellidy's arm and they head towards the gardens together.

-Ellidy: It's really beautiful out here at night.

-Liam: I wish I could take the credit, but the gardens out here were my mother's vision. I think it was her last before... well. Sometimes when I stroll this garden at night, I think of her.

-Ellidy: I'm sure she appreciates that.

-Liam: Thanks. The garden holds a lot of good memories as well.

-Ellidy: This is where you and Drake played maze-tag growing up, right?

-Liam: Yeah. You probably think it's silly, don't you?

-Ellidy: No, it sounds like fun. My friends and I used to climb a boulder pile when we were kids and pretended to be rulers of the mountain.

-Liam: (chuckle) I'm sure you made an excellent ruler at that age.

-Ellidy: In fact, I was thinking- tag! you're it! (laugh)

Ellidy claps Liam on the shoulder and runs into the hedge maze.

-Liam: Oh, it is on, cheater!

Liam runs after her. Despite her head start, Liam comes close to catching up with her. Up ahead, Ellidy can see the maze entrance... and the wet grass shortcut straight to it. She takes the shortcut, picking up speed and manages to stay ahead os Liam. She weaves through the maze just ahead of him. She navigates the maze's twists and turns, heading for the top of a large tree she sees in the distance until she rounds the last corner. Before her lies a straight path to the center of the maze where a swing sways prettily from a large tree. Ellidy stares at her surroundings in awe. She then hears Liam's footsteps and ducks into the bushes. When Liam rounds the corner, he slows down.

-Liam: Ellidy?

He walks past her hiding spot. Just as she pops up behind him, he turns and reaches for her.

-Liam: Gotcha!

-Ellidy: Nope!

Liam dives forward to tag her, but his momentum knocks the two of them off-balance and they topple over, laughing as they roll together before coming to a stop near the swing.

-Liam: We made it. The center of the maze.

-Ellidy: ...And I do believe I win.

-Liam: How do you figure that?

-Ellidy: Easy. I'm on top.

-Liam: Hey, we don't know who tagged who at the end. I want a second ruling.

-Ellidy: Well, we don't always get what we want... not even princes.

He laughs... and then his face turns serious as he gazes up at Ellidy.

-Liam: Something about... It just feels... right to be around you.

-Ellidy: You sure it isn't just the flowers and twinkling lights?

-Liam: I'm positive.

He reaches up to cup her cheek, his fingers warm against her skin. Ellidy leans down, her lips capturing his. His hands curve around her as he brings her close... and then he shakes himself and pulls away.

-Liam: No! We shouldn't... I don't know what will happen, and I...

-Ellidy: I know.

-Liam: What is it about you, Ellidy? Whenever you're around, you make me want to break all of the rules.

-Ellidy: Maybe you need someone like that in your life.

-Liam: Maybe I do. This was... unexpected, but somehow perfect.

-Ellidy: You laughed more in this maze than you did all night in that masquerade.

-Liam: I guess I really needed this. Thank you.

-Ellidy: No problem. I had fun too. Will I see you soon?

-Liam: Yes, tomorrow. It'll be very busy, but I'll find the time.

-Ellidy: I look forward to it.

Liam lifts her hand to kiss it.

-Liam: Until then.

Back in Ellidy's room, she's about to prepare for bed when there's a knock at the door. She answers it and Bertrand and Maxwell stride in.

-Ellidy: Hey!

-Maxwell: I know it's late, but we just came to say... You. Were. Fantastic!

-Ellidy: I was?

-Bertrand: It wasn't a terrible showing. It's true everyone seems to be talking about you--

-Maxwell: And how awesome you are!

-Bertrand: Despite an excellent first evening, we still need to stay on our toes--

-Maxwell: So we're to make sure you're ready tomorrow!

-Ellidy: Tomorrow?

-Bertrand: I take that to mean you haven't prepared for tomorrow's event.

-Maxwell: It's the derby!

-Bertrand: You do know what a derby is, right?

-Ellidy: Yeah, it's a fancy horse race.

-Bertrand: Good. Further, the press will be covering the event. They already got a glimpse of you, but it's important to continue to cultivate the right image.

-Maxwell: They don't get a lot of opportunities to see the royals, except during the social season.

-Bertrand: Everyone in Cordonia will be influenced by what the write about you.

-Maxwell: We're a monarchy, but we serve the people. You'll need their approval if you're going to become queen.

-Bertrand: Speaking of which, you should consider your attire for tomorrow. The queen will be present at the derby, and the right outfit will go a long way to earning her favor. I recommend going for a derby look that's modern to impress her.

-Ellidy: I'll keep that in mind.

-Maxwell: I've made an appointment for you in the morning at the boutique already.

-Bertrand: We'll speak more tomorrow right before we head out for the derby. Good night.

-Ellidy: Good night.

A few minutes after Maxwell and Bertrand left, Ellidy hears another knock at the door.

-Liam: Lady Ellidy, I hope I'm not disturbing you.

-Ellidy: Not at all. What's up?

-Liam: I came here to give you something.

Liam steps aside and a corgi wearing a mask.

-Ellidy: You came here to show me your dog?

-Liam: This isn't my dog. I've been thinking of you, here, alone... no friends or family... far from home. It seemed... I thought you might be lonely. So I took the liberty of getting yo a friend.

Ellidy picks up the dog and it licks her face.

-Ellidy: Aw, you are just too cute to refuse. I'll take the very best care of this little guy. What's his name?

-Liam: He doesn't have one, yet.

-Ellidy: Okay, I'll call you Chance.

-Liam: Chance of Cordonia! I hope you take very good care of Lady Ellidy.

-Ellidy: Thank You, Liam. This is the best gift ever!

-Liam: I'm glad you approve.

Ellidy looks up to see the prince watching you.

-Ellidy: What? Do I have dog slobber on me?

-Liam: Hardly! I'm just... glad to see you this happy. That I could make you this happy. Now, I should be going, but... I hope this fellow will be good company for you. Good night, Ellidy.

-Ellidy: Good night!

As the door closes, Ellidy turns to Chance. He crawls onto her lap and she hugs him fiercely.

-Ellidy: I've got a feeling you and I are gonna have a lot of fun around here! And who knows? Maybe you'll bring me luck at the derby tomorrow.

That night, Ellidy can't keep still, her heart pounding in anticipation of the derby, of meeting the queen, and of competing for Liam's affection.

-Ellidy: I can hardly wait!

The end


End file.
